Mama's Pearls Burglary
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: I wrote this last year and I forgot about...lol. MUCHO humor, not so much drama. [COMPLETED]


Thing - T.T. are called to the mall where there are three huge burglars stealing jewelry from Mama's Pearls store on the second floor.   
  
___________--  
  
"Beast Boy, you make sure they don't escape," Robin said.  
  
"I can handle that,"  
  
"Raven, you help Beast Boy,"  
  
// Why me??// Raven thought, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Starfire, Cyborg, come with me," And Robin was off, Cyborg runnign beside him, Starfire flying above him.  
  
"Why does she get to do all the fun stuff?" Beast Boy asked as he joined Raven in leaning against the wall, nothing happening near the door.  
  
"Don't you see it?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh, the whole…yep, see it,"  
  
"It sickens me,"  
  
"Ew, where did you learn that word?"   
  
"It's called the dictionary." Raven said, acting annoyed.  
  
Beast Boy shuttered. "I stay away from that thing, it's scary,"  
  
"Yeah, all the words! Ahhh!" Raven said sarcastically, laughing.   
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, a little shocked. "You don't usually do that…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Laugh,"  
  
"Well koo-koo-ka-choo fer you, you keep track?"  
  
"NO, but I-" Beast Boy stopped, one of the men was running towards them.  
  
He became a hippopotamus and just sat there.  
  
"Looks about right," Raven said, referring to B.B.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," The man looked back at his friend who was still taking pearls from a display case. He didn't look forward in time to stop, he ran right into Beast Boy. Raven lifted him up and he started to scream.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch… (sorry, just had to do that! And no, it's not REALLY at the ranch, lol)  
  
Robin jumped up on the counter.   
  
"What kinda freak are you??" Cyborg was cornering one of the men into a corner.  
  
"I'm not a freak!" Cyborg said and he knocked him out cold.  
  
"Now who's the freak?" He yelled at the man on the floor.  
  
"Two left!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Starfire?" Cyborg and Robin looked to where the screaming was. One of the men was holding Starfire by her stomach under his arm while he tried to climb over B.B., as he was still a huge hippo.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Got it, don't get your cape twisted," She muttered as she levitated some pieces of broken wood from one of the counters and flung it at him. It hit him in the back and he crumpled to the floor. Cyborg pulled Starfire from the mess. Beast Boy. turned into his normal green self.  
  
"Where's number three?" He asked. But it was too late, the third man had hid behind one of the counters with a full bag of pearls. Now he made a run for it, heading right for Beast Boy. His green face turned purple.  
  
//So that's what color a Smurf turns when ya strangle 'em// Raven thought, // Shut up, he's not a Smurf, they're blue…anyway he's about to get tramped, you idiot!//  
  
Raven tried levitating him, but he was very heavy, she only got him up about an inch. She could see him smile through his black ski mask. Too late. The man ran right into Beast Boy, throwing him to the side as he ran for the overhang.   
  
"You don't do that!" Raven shrieked, then levitated him, this time suspending him in the air. "Some help here?" She strained. Cyborg ran out into the hall where he was suspended and gave him a blow to the head. Raven sank to the ground as she brought him down. She sighed. She got up with some help from Starfire. Robin was already running up to Beast Boy. "Is he okay?" Raven called to Robin.   
  
"Raven…I don't know," He said.  
  
//What? How can you not know?// Raven began to walk towards them. Her eyes widened as she got closer. He had a huge bruise on his head and one on his neck, where the man pushed him with his arm no doubt.   
  
"Is he breathing?" Raven asked, kneeling down.   
  
"Yeah, not that much thought," Robin said.  
  
"Well then why are you standing there?" Raven asked as she got up. "Staring into space isn't gonna help him," She said walking back to Starfire.  
  
________________---  
  
The police finally came to get the men.  
  
_______________---  
  
"Why do I have to carry him?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I can't, I've gotta carry this," Robin held up a brown paper bag.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"He is too heavy for me,"  
  
"Rav?"  
  
"I could, but I'd get cooties," she said darkly, holding back a smile.  
  
"Since when have you believed in cooties?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Since now,"   
  
"Raven," Cyborg gave Raven his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"All right! I'll help you," She secretly couldn't stand the eyes. The lip was okay, but not the eyes.  
  
"You get one arm," Cyborg put one of Beast Boy's arms over his shoulder.  
  
"I can't reach that." Raven said.  
  
"Right,"  
  
___________---  
  
So they ended up walking awkwardly, Beast Boy's arm over Raven's shoulder, and Cyborg holding his other arm up to the same level, which was about up to his waist. "I have got to take a shower after this," Raven grumbled.   
  
"It's not that bad, Rave," Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh yeah? You don't have to carry this little obnoxious rodent, you just have to hold him up,"  
  
"You think I'm an obnoxious rodent?"  
  
"Ahh!" Raven screamed. One of the parking garage lights burst. "God, don't do that!" Beast Boy laughed hoarsely. "If you can talk you can walk," She muttered.  
  
"I don't think I can walk,"  
  
"I could make you," She said with a snicker.   
  
"Oh, no," Beast Boy said, turning a light shade of purple.   
  
"I won't though," She said.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not that," he said, gulped.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"All right, but if you throw up, don't do it on me,"  
  
"I won't…I know that guy…"  
  
"Who?" Robin asked.  
  
"The guy that ran into me,"  
  
"Yeah right,"  
  
"No, he's the pizza guy that gave me extra pickles!!"  
  
"Shut up," Raven grumbled.  
  
"No seriously!"  
  
______________---------------- 


End file.
